Final Holy Grail War
by Retrast
Summary: This is the story revolving around what if. What if in fate stay night that was the final holy grail war, and what if for that war there was an 8th summoner. The story will follow the adventures of Fiero as the 8th summoner with Hunter as his servant.


Fate/Stay Night: Final Holy Grail War

By:Retrast

Chapter 1

 **War:** That's what's gonna be our downfall. We don't want it, we don't need it but it's always there.

 **~CRASH~**

"Ah come on!" I screamed "That's the fifth time this month, Mom's gonna kill me"

*sigh*"I need to master Gandr if i want to have a chance at the holy grail war...and so i don't put another hole in the wall"

"welp, this isn't going to master itself..."

I take a step back breath in and out a big breath"Okay... Cursed Arts-Gandr!"

The energy traveled to my fingertip and i shot *b-chu* "Yes!" i Shouted in joy as i shattered the archery target "Finally, God that took way longer for me to do than it should've" Now i need to fix the hole in this shack, the shack was double layered the first layer was full of hay bales with a few lamp's on the walls, while the second layer was full of crate's and didn't have any lights... i guess the Constructor's expected people to only go up there during the day.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT THERE!"

"Just practicing mom!"

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT PRACTICING IN THE SHED!"

"Sorry mom!"

"CLEAN IT UP!"

 _Augh_ ,Why do i have to be such a bad shot...Well,time to clean i need to get started on making that pentagram for the summons, I just hope no one took her i was cleaning up I started to get to work on the pentagram i placed my hand on the floor and chanted

"Pentaguramu wa seihaisensō ni shōkan shimasu(pentagram summoning: Holy Grail War)"

I feel the energy pulse through my body and down to my hand as the green glowing pentagram sprawled across the pentagram was slightly levitating from the ground by about a centimeter. It was a big circle with a star in the middle and at each corner is a five.

"There, now I just need to come here tomorrow morning to try and get hunter"

I Walked to the house after the pentagram summoning. Wow, tonight's beautiful there's no noise, a light breeze and that fresh spring smell and…. is tha-

 **~BOOM~**

What!? I look over to the park and I see a big, bright explosion that has stolen night from the sky and replaced it with bright lanterns that were expanding and deflating in perfect harmony. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't take notice in the fact that I was on the ground, the force of the explosion is abnormally large. There was no way this was a normal explosion it had to be a noble phantasm.I quickly got up and dashed towards the shed.

"Okay, i got to do this now"

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

fill. fill. fill. fill. fill.

Hunter!

Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword, my doom is in your sword

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, eight heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance Hunter!"

The pentagram started to glow brighter, lighting up the shed in a bright green light. The pentagram just kept getting brighter to a blinding state, then it just disappeared. I felt a pulse on my hand a mark appeared on my hand. It had a circle with a square in that circle, with a triangle surrounding the circle.

"Wait, what, where"

"Boo"said a strange voice

"AAAAHHHHH"

"Haha, gotcha"

"Jeez, you're good at that, so you must be hunter"

Hunter was a tall, slim looking woman wearing a green laced shirt,a black vest,black

pants, some black gloves and a big red scarf. She certainly didn't look like a servant at all.

"Yep, and you must be the person who summoned me here, glad to meet you. what should i call you"

"Fiero"

"Fiero… hm, i'll call you fury"

"Wait, why fury"

"I just think it sounds better"

"Okay... well let's head over to the church and talk to the war master"

We started to head over to the church, Hoping another master or servant don't see us. But alas I didn't have that kind of luck. A servant seemed to appear out of nowhere drilling through the sky in an attempt to turn me into a fiero kabob.I'm so glad he missed, the ground shattered under his spear. Considering he used a spear he must be the Lancer class servant.

"What are you doing here lancer."I yelled

"I felt a strong mana presence, so naturally i came to check it out. Of course i expected to find a servant. But i found a master with his friend."

"How did you know i was a master."

"Well the command seals of course. Now why would you walk around without your servant."

"Who say's she's not watching right now"

"Well i don't care too much about that right now. I just need to get rid of this witness first"

Lancer dashed towards hunter faster than I could see.

"Noooo!"

 **Ching~**

Hunter was gone, I couldn't see her. Lancer had his spear caught in a binding trap which had latched it to the ground. Where did hunter go? Now that i realize it everything was black, I could only see about three meters in front of me. What's going on? Was hunter planning an attack this whole time?

"Aaaugh" Yelled lancer shocked who now had a dagger in his shoulder "Show yourself! Get out here! Where are y- Auuuuugh" A quick light dashed across lancer who now had a big gnash across his arm, which had cut his tendons and disabling the lower half.

"FINE! I'll leave but I WILL be back!" Screamed lancer, who ran off and tripped over a trashcan before escaping. Obviously I wasn't the only one affected by the temporary blindness… Well at least I hope it's 's Weapon started to dissolve or disappear

"Sorry about blinding you. It was shaunty work in a short amount of time."Apologized Hunter. Which I was confused why she was apologizing.

"Why are you apologizing. You scared off lancer and nobody got hurt… except for lancer"

"Well, shouldn't we get going"

"Going whe-oooh yeah, the church let's go"

So we started running again hoping this time we'll have some more luck than last time considering we got attacked within the first fifteen minutes. By the time we got to the church I was exhausted like running a marathon exhausted.

"Man, i'm out of shape"I cried

"Maybe you should start working out more"remarked hunter

"Ha ha"I replied sarcastically

I pushed open the gate that lead to the church and started to walk towards the door. When I pushed it open I was surprised to see him there waiting for me. He was a tall, pale, handsome looking man wearing a black robe.

"Were you waiting for me"I called out

"Nope, I was waiting for the last master to walk through that door… unless you're him"

"Yep write me up"

"Before I write you is there anything you want to know"

"Sure, Tell me some tactics usually used

"The only tactic I know for sure is that master's die in this war. Opponent servants go straight for the master because the servants usually are to hard to kill"

"What! People die in these wars"

"Yep. Now that you know that the Final Holy War can officially begin"


End file.
